


Well, This is Awkward.

by HanaHimus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazunari didn't realize he was flirting with his future boss's friend at the bar that night. If he'd have known, well, things would have gone differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, This is Awkward.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tattoosanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/gifts).



> For Robin, hope they like it haha.
> 
> May be a twoshot tho, the second part being more for me. If I change my mind I'll edit the notes/if it's finished or not.

Kazunari glanced around the bar, trying to understand the story Atsushi was trying to tell him. He’d been friend’s with the purple giant for years and he still had troubles deciphering his stories at times. Especially when he was exhausted.

He almost wished he’d told Atsushi he’d been too busy to go out that night. And, hell, it wouldn’t have even been a lie, he was starting a new job the next day. He should’ve been getting sleep, too.

“Eh~ Is Taka-chin listening to me?” Atsushi asked after a minute.

“Huh? Oh sorry Atsushi, I kinda spaced out!” Kazunari laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

“I was saying you should go talk to that redheaded guy over there, he keeps looking at you~” The other man replied, pointing out the guy.

Kazunari had to say the guy was nice looking when he looked over at him. Short red hair and equally red eyes, nice posture, and what looked like a small smile on his face when he glanced over at the pair. He was almost too good to be true.

“Are you sure he’s not looking at you, Atsushi?” Kazunari asked after a second.

“Yep~ Now go talk to him, Taka-chin, or I’ll make you.”

Kazunari frowned at his friend before standing and making his way over there. He knew Atsushi was serious, so he might as well do it himself.

“Hey there,” He began with a grin, “you come here often?”

“Oh, well no, not really.” The redhead replied. “I’m actually only here because a friend asked me to meet him.”

“Oh...well sorry to bother you--”

“No, it’s alright. I highly doubt he’s coming, really. He’s probably too busy trying to get into my secretary’s pants.” He replied. “You can sit down, if you’d like.”

“Sure.” Kazunari replied, holding a laugh in at the man’s comment about his secretary and friend. “So, I’m Kazunari, you are?”

“Seijuurou.” He said, his small smile growing some. “Say, could I buy you a drink, Kazunari?”

“Why not, I can’t say no to such a cute guy.” Kazunari replied with a laugh.

That night, the only thing Kazunari ended up regretting was only getting Seijuurou’s email and not more information.

 

-

 

Kazunari was about into his third week working under Hanamiya Makoto when Makoto’s secretary, Shintarou, came walking quickly into his cubicle.

He jumped when he saw the green haired man, trying to shove his phone behind his computer. Sure, it was a slow day so he could text Seijuurou a bit, but he didn’t want to be caught doing it.

“There you are, Hanamiya wants to see you.” Shintarou said, seemingly not noticing (or, perhaps turning a blind eye to) Kazunari’s phone. “It’s apparently important.”

Kazunari frowned, Makoto had barely paid any attention to him when introducing him to the company, why would he want to see him now? Unless he’d somehow fucked up enough to already get fired…

“Alright then!” He exclaimed, standing up and forcing a fake smile. “Lead the way!”

Shintarou gave a small nod and they were soon moving through the building towards the elevators. The closer they got, the more nervous Kazunari became. Had he done something wrong? Makoto didn’t seem the type to call someone to his office unless they did something wrong.

Shintarou cleared his throat as they entered the elevator. “Just so you know, I don’t believe it’s anything...negative. He doesn’t seem to care about you much one way or another.”

“Well...has he ever fired someone out of boredom?” Kazunari asked.

“He has, but he usually picks pesky employees.” Shintarou replied. “You, so far haven’t been all that pesky… Still, it’s annoying when he does it either way. I should’ve tried for the job as Akashi’s secretary.”

“Akashi…?”

“A friend of mine.” Shintarou replied. “Also a friend of Hanamiya’s.”

“Oh, alright…” Kazunari mumbled and they lapsed into silence until the elevator opened and Shintarou started walking again.

Kazunari took a deep breath as Shintarou gave a light knock, he could do this, he could not make a total idiot of himself. He was prepared for whatever could happen.

When they entered Makoto’s office, though, he realized he was very wrong and the proof of that was in the form of a certain redhead.

“I...I…” Kazunari took a deep breath. “Sei-chan?”

The redhead turned, a smile spreading across his face. “Kazunari, good. I thought I recognized that first name.”

“What...what are you doing here?” The black haired man asked, walking forward and bumping into the other black haired man he’d somehow missed.

“Well, you remember the night we met? The friend who was too busy trying to seduce my secretary?” Seijuurou asked. “Makoto’s that friend and that man you just hit into is my secretary.”

“Oh…” Kazunari glanced at the other man who seemed less than pleased with the comment. “Oh…”

“So, you called your little friend up to my office, Seijuurou, what now?” Makoto asked, rolling his eyes. “Also I wasn’t just trying to get into your secretary’s pants, I was succeeding.”

“Is that true, Tatsuya?”

Tatsuya looked away, clearing his throat before answering. “...Kind of.”

Seijuurou gave a small sigh before turning back to Kazunari. “Now then, I feel I should properly introduce myself.”

“Uh...go ahead.” Kazunari replied with a small nod.

“I’m Akashi Seijuurou and, well I’m sure you’ve heard that name before.”

At that point, Kazunari felt he’d rather be fired than have to deal with the fact the cute guy he’d met at the bar was some important CEO (and the friend of his boss).

 

-

 

Kazunari stared at his phone, trying to decide if he should send Seijuurou a text or not. It had been a few days since he’d found out that the redhead wasn’t exactly what he’d seemed to be at first glance.

He really should send a message, possibly set up a date to talk it all out. He would’ve liked to know that Seijuurou was someone so important before he’d started developing feelings, really.

“Oh man, I don’t know what do!” He exclaimed, flopping over and throwing his head into Atsushi’s lap. At least he had a friend with him to help him decide (well...maybe he did).

“Taka-chin should just text him already~ It’ll make it easier on everyone involved.” The giant replied, patting the black haired man’s head a few times.

“I know it’ll make it easier, I just don’t know how to word it!” Kazunari replied with a frown. God, this was all way too stressing for him…

“Does Taka-chin want me to message him for you?” Atsushi asked. “I can do it~”   
“No! No, no, no!” Kazunari shot up. “I don’t need your help messaging Sei-chan about this!”

“Are you sure?” Atsushi asked with a pout. “You haven’t even tried to message him~”

“Atsushi don’t you dare try to help, you’ll just make a bigger mess.”

“But I wanna help Taka-chin, he doesn’t know what he’s doing.” Atsushi whined. “He never lets me help him.”

“Because you can’t really help with this problem.” Kazunari sighed. “I appreciate the offer, though.”   
Atsushi frowned. “Taka-chin’s mean.”

“Sure, sure I am.”

Even if the giant’s offer wasn’t very helpful, Kazunari had to say his friend at least helped him build the courage to actually send Seijuurou a message.

 

-

 

When Kazunari walked into work about a month after talking things out with Seijuurou, he wasn’t expecting to see a bouquet sitting on the desk in his cubicle.

Well, then again, he’d never expected to see a bouquet for him at his workplace. Maybe that was why he was curious enough to actually try and see if he could figure out who it was from.

When he found the card and saw “From Seijuurou” written in eloquent handwriting, he was pretty sure his heart was going to beat right out of his chest. Had Seijuurou really gotten him flowers?

“There you are, Takao.” Shintarou’s voice came behind him and he turned. “Akashi’s up in Hanamiya’s office...he wants to speak with you.”

“I...okay.” Kazunari gave a small nod, going to walk past the green haired secretary. “Thanks for the heads up--”

Shintarou grabbed Kazunari’s arm, stopping him short and turning him to face him.

“Takao, don’t worry. Akashi only has good things to say to you.” He said, staring Kazunari down. “I just… I’ve known him a long time… If you don’t feel the same way, please let him down gently. Don’t hurt him.”

Kazunari felt his throat dry up and all he could do was give Shintarou a nod.

“I...thank you, I appreciate it.” Shintarou said, pulling his hand away. “Now go, don’t keep Akashi waiting too long.

Kazunari did just that, making sure to get up to the right level as fast as he could. He was nervous, sure, but maybe Seijuurou was too.

When he finally made it into Hanamiya’s office, he was almost completely sure Seijuurou was just as nervous.

“K...Kazunari. Did you...see my bouquet?” He asked, glancing away.

“I did.” Kazunari gave a small grin. “Never thought someone would confess via a bouquet.”

“Well, I suppose I surprised you then.” Seijuurou replied. “I...hope it was a nice surprise.”

“It was a very nice surprise.” Kazunari laughed, walking a bit closer. “I wonder if you can make it any nicer…?”

“Well, I was wondering if you’d go to dinner with me tonight…” Seijuurou mumbled, turning away to hide a fairly obvious blush.

“I’d love to.”

 

-

 

“So, Taka-chin has a boyfriend, huh~?” Atsushi asked, looking at his friend through half-lidded eyes.

“That’s right!” Kazunari laughed. “Sei-chan asked me out, the date went well, and now…”

“Now Taka-chin’s head over heels for this guy.” Atsushi yawned. “I’m happy for Taka-chin~”

“Well, you know, now all we need to do is get you a friend, eh?” Kazunari said, elbowing his friend.

“Nah, not right now. We should go to the bar instead~” Atsushi replied, obviously wanting to avoid the topic at the time.

“Oh come on, you only want to go to the bar when something big happens,” Kazunari began, rolling his eyes, “and I doubt you find me having a boyfriend is a big deal to you.”

“Yeah, well...It’s actually for me.” Atsushi replied. “Taka-chin, I finally got a job.”


End file.
